When a time reference distribution technique is employed for synchronizing an electronic network, differences in transmission times (signal transit times) in the two directions of transmission on a duplex transmission path can introduce inaccuracies. Although time reference distribution systems will be more accurate than other systems in any event, it is desirable to keep such differences in transmission times low in order to increase the high accuracy of the time reference distribution technique. It is desirable to keep such differences in transmission times low when one time reference distribution node is referenced to another time reference distribution node through a repeater or other intermediate node where multiplex/demultiplex functions occur.